Prank of The Year
by nessh
Summary: Jack Potter tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakiti keluarganya. HHr


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Prank of The Year**

**By nessh**

* * *

Jack Sirius Potter menyukai hidupnya. Dia adalah putra dari Harry Potter serta Hermione Granger (ya, Granger, bukan Potter. Mum tidak pernah mengganti namanya setelah menikah). Tentu, menjadi anak dari dua penyihir hebat dan terkenal seantero Inggris tidak mudah. Semua orang berharap Jack bisa menjadi seperti kedua orangtuanya. Kakak Jack, Rose Potter, adalah miniatur Hermione Granger. Sangat jenius dan murid terbaik di angkatannya. Dan kebanyakan orang mengira Jack adalah miniatur ayahnya, Harry Potter. Tapi tidak. Jack sama sekali tidak seperti kedua orangtuanya.

Jack melompat-lompat riang menuruni tangga sambil bersenandung pelan. Dia masih senang setelah tim-nya menang Quidditch melawan Hufflepuff minggu lalu, mengantarkan asramanya satu langkah mendekati Piala Quidditch. Untuk ketiga kalinya sejak dia menjadi anggota Quidditch. Selain itu, dia juga senang karena akhir minggu ini adalah kunjungan Hogsmaede. Jack sudah hampir kehabisan bahan untuk mengerjai orang.

Aula besar sudah terlihat ramai dengan para siswa yang sedang sarapan sebelum pergi ke kelas. Jack menyapa beberapa orang yang ia lewati, termasuk para 'sepupu'nya. Mereka bukan benar-benar sepupunya. Keluarga Weasley-Malfoy-Potter sudah lama saling mengenal, itu membuat Jack dekat dengan anak-anak Keluarga Weasley-Malfoy. Jack nyengir melihat sosok Rose, kakak perempuannya, sedang duduk sendirian di meja Gryffindor.

"Pagi, _sis_." Sapa Jack, duduk di samping Rose dan menyomot roti dari piring Rose.

Biasanya Rose akan mengomel dan menyuruh Jack untuk menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri. Namun kali ini, Rose hanya meliriknya dan kembali menyuapkan sepotong _bacon _ke mulutnya dengan malas-malasan. Ini sangat aneh.

"Rosie? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jack. Dia tidak pernah melihat Rose seperti ini.

Rose mengangguk pelan. "Aku harus pergi ke kelas." Gumamnya. Ia bergerak cepat bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil tasnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar, meninggalkan adiknya menatap punggungnya kebingungan.

"Hey Jackie. Pagi." Ariadne Weasley, putra sulung dari Ron Weasley dan Luna Lovegood (sekarang Weasley), menepuk punggung Jack sebelum duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Rose.

"Pagi." Jawab Jack singkat, ia mulai mengisi piringnya dengan potongan bacon dan _scramble egg_.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sangat pendiam. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ari.

Jack menggeleng. "Aku hanya bingung. Apa kau tahu ada apa dengan Rose? Dia terlihat sangat aneh."

"Kau belum mendengar rumor itu?"

"Rumor apa?"

Ari menenggak air sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jack. "Kemarin aku membantu Thalia mengerjakan tugas Transfigurasi di perpustakaan—"

"Thalia Malfoy?" tanya Jack, menyebut nama putri Draco dan Ginny Malfoy.

"Siapa lagi? Sekarang, jangan potong kalimatku." Ari menyuapkan potongan roti ke mulutnya. "_Anyway, _aku dengar Georgiana Finnigan dan Demetria Thomas mengobrol. Aku dengar Rose dan Connor McLaggen sudah putus."

"Huh?" Jack mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak pernah menyukai Connor McLaggen. Laki-laki yang sekarang berada di kelas tujuh Gryffindor itu selalu merasa semua orang berada di bawahnya. Tapi Rose menyukainya dan membuat Jack berjanji untuk tidak pernah menjadikan pacarnya sebagai target kejahilannya.

"Georgiana bilang itu karena Connor tidur dengan orang lain. Seorang Hufflepuff atau Ravenclaw, aku tidak ingat." Lanjut Ari.

"APA?!"

"Aku tidak yakin itu benar. Kau harus bertanya Rose sendiri untuk tahu. Atau Connor, jika kau mau. Lagipula, terkadang apa yang Georgiana dan Demetria katakan tidak selalu—hey Jack! Kau mau kemana!" Ari terlambat, Jack sudah keburu menghilang dari balik pintu Aula Besar. Ari menggeleng pelan dan berkata dalam hati, _akan ada keributan lagi minggu lagi. _

Jack berlari keluar dari Aula Besar. Dia tahu kelas pertama tidak akan dimulai sampai pukul sembilan, itu masih lima belas menit lagi. Jadi dia masih sempat mengejar Rose sebelum dia mulai kelas. Jack bersyukur dia bisa mengingat segala hal hanya dengan sekali membaca. Ia melihat Magnus Malfoy, salah satu 'sepupu'nya, sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu teman asramanya. Magnus menyadari kehadiran Jack dan tersenyum melihatnya, lencana Prefect mengkilat bangga di jubah Slytherin-nya.

"Jack, jangan berlari-lari di lorong, kau akan terlibat masalah. Lagi." Tegur Magnus.

Jack melambaikan tangannya, pikirannya penuh dengan hal lain. "Aku tidak peduli. Apa kau melihat Rose, Maggie? Aku ada perlu dengannya."

"Pertama, namaku Magnus, bukan Margaret, jadi _jangan _panggil aku Maggie." Magnus mendengus kesal. "Kedua, ya aku bertemu Rose. Dia ada kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam jam 9 nanti."

"Oh bagus! Aku masih punya waktu. Trims, Maggie!" Jack melambai riang dan kembali berlari.

"Berhenti memanggilku Maggie dan berhenti berlari di lorong!"

Jack terus berlari dan berlari sampai dia berhenti karena—Professor McGonagall.

* * *

"Sudah bertemu Rose atau Connor?" tanya Ari begitu Jack menyimpan tasnya dimeja dan duduk tepat disamping Ari, lalu dahinya menempel di meja. Kelas pertama mereka hari ini adalah Mantra bersama Slytherin, yang berarti Thalia Malfoy duduk didepan mereka.

Jack menggumam tidak jelas. Matanya tetap menutup dan dahinya tetap menempel di meja. Ari memutar matanya.

"Ada apa Jackie? Kau terlihat lesu, tidak seperti biasanya." Kata Thalia, dia duduk menyamping di kursinya jadi ia bisa menatap Ari dan Jack yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya.

"Dia dengar tentang Rose dan Connor McLaggen." Ari menjawab untuk Jack sambil mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Oooh." Mulut Thalia membentuk huruf O. kemudian ia mendengus. "Anak itu memang brengsek, si McLaggen. Tidur dengan orang lain karena Rose tidak mau tidur dengannya."

"APA?!" Jack mendongak, menatap Thalia dengan mata bulat.

"Woow," Thalia mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kau belum mendengar itu?"

"Tidak! Kau mendengar dari siapa?!"

Thalia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku mendengar dari temanku, yang mendengarnya dari seorang anak Hufflepuff yang katanya berada di tempat kejadian. Dia bilang Rose dan Connor bertengkar, Connor mengatakan itu salah Rose karena dia tidak mau tidur dengannya."

"Si brengsek itu." Jack menggerutu.

Jack tidak pernah merasa semarah ini pada siapapun. _Hell, _dia bahkan hampir tidak pernah marah. Jack merasakan dorongan untuk bangkit dari kursi, berlari ke kelas PTIH Rose dan membunuh McLaggen di tempat. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memperlakukan kakaknya seperti itu.

"Aku setuju." Ari menghela nafas. "Kasihan Rose. Dia tidak pantas mendapat orang seperti McLaggen."

Otak Jack berputar, dia sedang mencari cara untuk menghukum Connor dan memberikan peringatan bagi semua orang agar tidak ada yang berani menyakiti Rose atau anggota keluarganya yang lain, termasuk Keluarga Malfoy dan Weasley. Tapi apa? Semua yang ada di kepala Jack dirasa tidak cukup untuk menghukum Connor.

"Ah lihat matanya Ari, dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk McLaggen." Kata Thalia sambil menyeringai.

Ari tertawa pelan. "Kali ini, aku mendukung apapun yang akan dia lakukan."

Jack menggeram. "Itu masalahnya! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan! Aku ingin menghukumnya, mempermalukannya dan mengingatkan semua orang untuk _tidak _macam-macam dengan kakakku atau siapapun dalam keluargaku!"

Thalia menghela nafas, jarinya mengusap rambut merah di kepalanya dan menyelipkan rambut yang keluar ke belakang telinga. "Kecuali dia mendapatkan kutukan imperius dan menari telanjang di Aula Besar atau menggantung dirinya, aku rasa tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan."

Jack mencerna kata-kata Thalia barusan. Mendadak sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan, seulas senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Thalia, wajahnya berkerut melihat ekspresi Jack. Ia menoleh pada Ari. "Ada apa dengannya—TIDAK!"

"Oh yeah." Jack mengangguk-angguk.

"TIdak, tidak, tidak, tidak. _Jack_!" Thalia mendesis. "Jika kau menggunakan imperius kau akan masuk Azkaban!"

Ari menoleh pada Jack, kedua matanya membulat. "Tidak, Jack. Jangan lakukan itu. Rose akan membunuhmu sebelum kau pergi ke Azkaban! Kau sudah berjanji padanya!"

"_Nope_." Jack menggeleng santai. "Rose membuatku berjanji untuk tidak mengganggu _pacarnya. _McLaggen bukan lagi pacarnya. Lagipula, aku tidak bodoh. Aku tidak akan menggunakan imperius." Jack tertawa puas. "Aku harus menghubungi adik-adikmu setelah kelas ini, Ari. Oh, mungkin aku membutuhkan bantuanmu juga Thalia. Kau pintar membuat ramuan, benar? Bawa kakakmu, si Maggie, jika kau bisa. Dia juga hebat dalam ramuan."

Thalia menatap Jack curiga. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dan kau tahu Magnus selalu benci jika kau atau Daddy memanggilnya Maggie."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun sekarang." Jack bersenandung riang. "Si McLaggen akan mendapatkan konsekuensi dari apa yang dia lakukan pada kakakku."

Jack mengeluarkan perkamennya dan mulai menulis apa saja yang dia butuhkan. Mungkin dia akan meminta bantuan George Weasley untuk merevisi rencananya ini dan untuk membantu Jack mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan. George pasti mau membantu Jack jika Jack menceritakan apa yang McLaggen lakukan pada Rose.

_Ini akan menjadi lelucon terbaik sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts._

* * *

Simon Weasley tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu makan malam hari ini tiba sejak Jack mendatangi Simon dan Kenny, saudara kembar Simon, hampir dua minggu yang lalu. Simon juga geram mendengar apa yang sudah McLaggen lakukan pada 'kakak'nya Rose. Proyek yang ditawarkan Jack padanya dan Kenny sangat _brilian. _Si kembar sampai jatuh berlutut dan hampir menangis mendengar detail rencana Jack, dia benar-benar _jenius. _Proyek ini adalah yang terbesar yang pernah mereka semua lakukan juga melibatkan cukup banyak orang. Selain Jack, Simon dan Kenny, proyek ini juga melibatkan Magnus dan Thalia Malfoy. Kadang, kakak perempuan Simon dan Kenny, Ari dan Lexie, ikut membantu. Uncle George Weasley juga membantu dengan menyuplai mereka dengan apapun yang mereka butuhkan. Teddy Lupin yang sekarang mengajar kelas 7 juga ikut membantu, walau dia mewanti-wanti mereka untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang keterlibatannya dalam lelucon ini.

_Ooooh, ini akan menjadi lelucon yang melegenda! _

Simon melirik Jack, yang terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Simon tidak tahu kapan persisnya Jack akan melancarkan rencananya itu, Jack merahasiakan detail yang satu itu dari siapapun. Di sisi lain meja, Simon melihat Connor McLaggen dengan senyum angkuhnya bersama teman-temannya. Simon ingin sekali mengutuk cowok itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba, semuanya dimulai.

Connor McLaggen tiba-tiba melompat naik ke atas meja Gryffindor, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan bernyanyi keras-keras;

"_And Odo the hero, they bore him back home_

_To the place that he'd known as a lad,_

_They laid him to rest with his hat inside out_

_And his wand snapped in two, which was sad_."

McLaggen melepas jubahnya, memutarnya di udara lalu melemparnya. Dia kemudian membuka kancing kamejanya satu persatu sambil terus menyanyikan lagu Odo The Hero dengan irama bersemangat. Setelah menyanyikan lagu Odo The Hero, McLaggen beralih ke lagu Weasley is Our King. McLaggen melempar kamejanya, kini ia menar-nari di atas meja bertelanjang dada.

"_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our King_."

Simon dan mayoritas siswa tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat aksi McLaggen. Jack menyeringai puas.

McLaggen melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya, melemparnya ke segala arah. Tangannya melepas ikat pinggangnya dan mulai melepas kancing celana panjangnya. Banyak siswi yang berteriak-teriak dengan aksi McLaggen itu.

"_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in_

_Weasley is our King_."

Siswa-siswa di Aula Besar ikut menyanyikan lagu Weasley is Our King atau berteriak-teriak kegirangan (mayoritas para siswi yang melakukan ini dan beberapa siswa) saat McLaggen melepaskan celana panjangnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai McLaggen berdiri di atas meja tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Sorakan para siswa semakin lantang. Para Professor terlalu shock untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"_Weasley can save anything,_

_He never leaves a single ring,_

_That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

_Weasley is our King_."

Semua siswa bersorak girang, bersiul dan bertepuk tangan saat McLaggen menyelesaikan lagunya.

McLaggen kemudian melompat turun dari meja Gryffindor dan berlari cepat menuju meja panjang. Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Hal berikutnya yang mereka lihat adalah McLaggen mencium Professor McGonagall sebelum jatuh pingsan di pangkuannya.

Rose Potter sangat shock dengan apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Mantan pacarnya baru saja menari telanjang di atas meja Gryffindor, di depan semua siswa dan guru, kemudian mencium _kepala sekolah_ dan pingsan di pangkuannya. Namun saat ia menoleh ke ujung meja dan melihat adiknya Jack tersenyum bangga dan bertepuk tangan dengan Ari dan Simon Weasley, dia langsung ltahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini.

* * *

Hermione Granger menghela nafas saat ia keluar dari ruangan Minerva McGonagall untuk kesekian kalinya tahun ini. Sejak putranya, Jack, masuk Hogwarts empat tahun lalu, dia dan Harry sudah menjadi pengunjung tetap Hogwarts. Semuanya karena Jack membuat ulah di Hogwarts. Namun ini adalah lelucon terparah yang dibuat Jack dan membuatnya mendapatkan detensi selama sebulan penuh juga membuat asramanya kehilangan 100 poin.

Namun ini juga pertama kalinya Hermione merasa Jack membuat pilihan yang tepat.

"Jadi….aku tidak akan mendapatkan sapu selama musim panas atau apa?" tanya Jack.

Hermione melirik putranya yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku belum membahas itu dengan ayahmu."

"Oke." Jack mengangkat bahu. "Jadi boleh aku pergi sekarang? Aku ada latihan Quidditch."

Hermione memutar matanya. Laki-laki dan Quidditch. "Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi. Tapi jangan terlibat masalah sampai akhir semester ini."

Jack tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pipi ibunya. "Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu. Sampai nanti Mum!" Jack berlari kencang menjauhi Hermione sebelum Hermione bisa menanggapi kalimat Jack tadi.

"Kau tahu satu-satunya yang bisa menjauhkan Jack dari masalah hanya Quidditch kan, Mum?"

Hermione menoleh dan tersenyum pada putri sulungnya. Di usianya yang sudah menginjak 17 tahun, Rose terlihat seperti Hermione namun dengan rambut hitam bergelombang rapi sampai punggungnya dan sepasang mata hijau emerald yang ia dapat dari Harry. Putrinya sangat cantik dan itu membuat Harry dan Jack sangat protektif pada siapapun yang berusaha mendekati Rose.

Rose menghampiri ibunya. Jubah Gryffindornya bergerak seiring dengan langkahnya, lencana Ketua Murid berkilau di dadanya dan tangan kanannya mengapit buku tebal. Hermione mengenali buku itu. Buku _Medical Spell and Potion _yang baru dibelikan Hermione untuk Rose untuk hadiah natal. Rose memang ingin menjadi Healer.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Rose?" tanya Hermione pelan.

Rose mengangkat bahu. "Baik-baik saja kurasa. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Teddy memberitahu ayahmu dan ayahmu memberitahuku. Jujur saja Rose, aku lega kau tidak berhubungan lagi dengan anak itu. Dia lebih buruk dari ayahnya."

"Dad tahu? Uurggh," Rose mengerang. "Aku yakin dia akan berkata 'aku sudah bilang padamu Rose, anak itu tidak baik.'"

Hermione tertawa. Harry memang sangat tidak menyukai Connor McLaggen. Bukan hanya karena anak itu memang menyebalkan dan sombong, tapi karena dia mengingatkan Harry pada ayah Connor, Cormac McLaggen yang dulu pernah mendekati Hermione.

"Itu tidak lucu Mum." Gerutu Rose.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu kalau kau sedang cemberut seperti ini." Hermione menyeringai pada putrinya.

Rose memutar matanya.

"Minister Granger? Maaf ma'am, tapi kita harus segera berangkat untuk rapat Wizengamot siang ini." Salah satu dari dua Auror yang datang bersama Hermione ke Hogwarts mengingatkan Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafas lagi. Sejak dia terpilih menjadi Perdana Menteri Sihir tahun lalu, kesibukannya meningkat dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan kedua anaknya saat musim panas dan liburan musim dingin. Tentu Harry, Rose dan Jack selalu mendukung Hermione, apapun yang ia putuskan. Namun terkadang, Hermione berharap dia bisa menyisihkan waktu lebih banyak dengan Harry dan anak-anak.

"Rose, maaf aku harus pergi sekarang." kata Hermione.

Rose tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Mum. Aku mengerti kau sibuk. Dad dan Jack juga mengerti. Jadi berhenti merasa bersalah karena semua ini."

Hermione tertawa dan memeluk anak perempuan satu-satunya itu. Ia berkata pelan di telinga Rose, "Kau memang anak perempuan ayahmu, Rose."

Rose tertawa kecil. "Hanya Mum dan Aunt Luna yang berkata seperti itu. Semua orang selalu mengatakan aku sangat mirip denganmu."

"Karena tidak ada yang mengenal ayahmu sebaik aku. Dan mungkin Luna."

"Bahkan Uncle Ron?"

"Ron berpikir dengan perutnya. Jadi kau tidak bisa percaya pada apapun yang ia katakan jika dia sedang lapar."

Rose tertawa lagi. Ia mencium pipi ibunya sebelum Hermione berjalan keluar dari kastil Hogwarts.


End file.
